Generally, various types of articles required in real life are traded at discounted prices in large quantities in department stores or large discount marts, and many people are purchasing various types of household articles in large quantities.
In the case of shopping in such a large discount mart, there is used a customer cart that carries selected articles to a counter or parking lot in a state of temporarily storing them.
In other words, the cart is used as a tool that allows a customer to find and load purchasing target articles while directly pushing the cart itself. In general, separate in-store carts are generally operated, are only movable within the in-store area of a mart or department store, and are only usable up to a parking lot. In other words, shopping carts are chiefly used only to carry articles from in-store areas to cars, and general small-sized carts, which are not for store use, are not frequently used because it is inconvenient to carry empty carts.
Meanwhile, a bicycle is a representative means for easily transporting shopping articles in place of a vehicle. Generally, a bicycle fabricated for this purpose is equipped with a basket on the front thereof or a rear rack on the rear thereof.
However, there is an urgent demand for transportation equipment that can fulfill both the function of a cart and the function of a bicycle because the structure of an article transportation bicycle has a limitation to the implementation of the function of a cart capable of carrying many articles.